Can't Have You (ON HIATUS)
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: CDC is in love with a special Ball Of Sonshine. One problem? She's engagged. So, Chad poors his heart and soul into a song just for her. What happens when his love reads it? Read To Find Out. Multi-chap. Channy... T for having self-harm and being dark.
1. Chapter 1

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Can't Have You...

**_CDC is in love with a special Ball Of Sonshine.  
One problem? She's engagged.  
So Chad poors his heart and soul into a song just for her.  
What happens when his love reads it?  
_****_Read To Find Out. Multi-chap. Channy._**

**_

* * *

_**

CPOV (Chad)

I walked into the cafeteria with a fake smile on my face. When I walked in my heart felt like it was shattered, stabbed, stomped on, and was turned to dust.

There was the love of my life, Sonny Munroe, kissing another guy. I walked past them tears in my eyes that wanted to come out so badly, but I held them in with all my might.

I quickly made my frozen yogurt.

I started walking by them again when I heard the guys she was kissing say 'I love you.' My whole body was hoping and praying that she wouldn't say the same thing 'I love you, too. More than you will ever know.' Was her reply as they went back to kissing.

I quickly fast walked out of there, then ran to my dressing room. As, I walked in my dressing room I locked the door and broke out into tears, sobs, and screams.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I started to pour my heart, soul, and feeling on this little on piece of paper. By the time I was done. Some of the ink was smudged by my tears, but you could still read it.

As, I read over it I realized... it was a song. I titled it I _**Can't Have You... **_

It was about Sonny and my feelings for her and everything I've ever done to her.

The song went:

**_You warned me that you were gonna leave _**  
**_I never thought you would really go _**  
**_I was blind but baby now I see _**  
**_Broke your heart but now I know _**  
**_That I was being such a fool _**  
**_And I didn't deserve you _**

**_(CHORUS) _**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep _**  
**_Cause I don't know if I'll get up _**  
**_And I don't wanna cause a scene _**  
**_But I'm dyin' without your love _**  
**_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _**  
**_Tell me you love me too _**  
**_Cause I'd rather just be alone _**  
**_If I know that I can't have you _**

**_Lookin' at the letter you that you left _**  
**_[The letter that you left, will I ever get you back] _**  
**_Wondering if I'll ever get you back _**  
**_[ooh aahh, ooh ahh] _**  
**_Dreaming about when I'll see you next _**  
**_[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back] _**  
**_Knowing that I never will forget _**  
**_[I won't forget, I won't forget] _**  
**_That I was being such a fool _**  
**_And I still don't deserve you _**

**_(CHORUS) _**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep _**  
**_Cause I don't know if I'll get up _**  
**_And I don't wanna cause a scene _**  
**_Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah!) _**  
**_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _**  
**_Tell me you love me too _**  
**_Cause I'd rather just be alone _**  
**_If I know that I can't have you _**

**_So tell me what we're fighting for _**  
**_Cause you know that truth means so much more _**  
**_Cause you would if you could, don't lie _**  
**_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left _**  
**_To show you I mean what I have said _**  
**_I know I was such a fool _**  
**_But I can't live without you _**

**_(CHORUS) _**  
**_Don't wanna fall asleep _**  
**_Don't know if I'll get up _**  
**_I don't wanna cause a scene _**  
**_But I'm dyin' without your love _**  
**_I'm beggin' to hear your voice _**  
**_Tell me you love me too _**  
**_Cause I'd rather just be alone _**  
**_If I know that I can't have you _**  
**_Yeah! _**

**_(CHORUS) _**  
**_Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep) _**  
**_Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up) _**  
**_And I don't wanna cause a scene _**  
**_'Cause I'm dyin' without your love (Yeah!) _**  
**_I'm beggin' to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice) _**  
**_Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too) _**  
**_Cause I'd rather just be alone _**  
**_If I know that I can't have you_**

There was a knock on my door.

"What?" I yelled.

"It's time for rehearsals." Chasity yelled through the door.

"I'll be there in five." I yelled back... again.

I heard her walk away and a few my tears ran down my cheeks. The clack of her heels sounded just like Sonny's when she walked out of my life taking my heart with her.

I walked to the mirror. I looked decent. I washed away the tears that were on my tear-stained face and went to rehearsals.

**_*Two-Hours later*_**

I was walking down the hall to may dressing room thinking about Sonny and that guy she was with. When I got to my room I saw the door cracked open. I walked in to see the love of my life reading the song I wrote about her.

* * *

please Review Pleas, It will mean alot to me and I wont update till i get at least five reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the mirror. I looked decent. I washed away the tears that were on my tear-stained face and went to rehearsals.

**_*Two-Hours later*_**

I was walking down the hall to may dressing room thinking about Sonny and that guy she was with. When I got to my room I saw the door cracked open. I walked in to see the love of my life reading the song I wrote about her.

"Sonny," I said, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me with a startled face. WAIT? Was that TEAR STAINS on here delicate face!

"Hey, Chad," she said putting the saong down, "Who's the song about?" she asked.

"You." I said hesitantly.

"Me?" she asked.

I nodded. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um, I wrote it...because...I-I-I l-love y-you, S-sonny." I said with hope.

"Chad, I'm so sorry, but the reason I came here in the first place was to tell you that I'm getting married. Eric purposed an hour ago." she said sympathetically.

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes, about to spill over. As, my bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh, o-okay." I chocked out obviously hurt.

"But, Chad. I do. I do love you," she said, my hopes started rising on maybe she said yes to him because she didn't know I loved her back, maybe. ", but i love you has only a friend, nothing more." she said as she hugged me. Why? I thought, while hugging her back knowing that this was the last time I will ever do it. As, I was hugging her a single tear ran down my face, letting me know that any minute I would break down. I stuffed my face in her hair to wipe away that single tear.

When, we released, she patted my shoulder giving me a half smile, while walking out of the room.

I locked the dor as soon as she left. After about five seconds of silence, I broke down in never-ending tears.

**_*Three-Hours later*_**

I was curled up in a ball, in the corner of my dressing room, crying harder than ever. I was broken and nothing could make me heal. My head was buried my knees wile hugging them closer to me than I ever have. When, out of the corner of my eye something shiny catches it. I turned my head to see a razor in my bathroom on the counter. I wiped my tears, only to have them replenished, and distributed.

I crawled over to the bath room and picked up the razor. I slowly brought it to my wrist ans sliced it, once. It felt good, it let me know I was still alive. The blood started getting on the floor, so, I decided I would clean it up later. I sat down in the bathtub, continuing to let blood run down my wrist. I closed my eyes only to see an image of Sonny with her fiance, Eric.

My eyes snapped open, as more tears came running down my face, hard. I took the razor again and put three more cuts on my wrist to get rid of the images. As, the blood trinkled down my skin I felt more alive and real. The tears slowed down, but they didn't stop.

I continued to sit there and let the blood run down the drain fro another hour or so. When I finally got up.

I turned on the bath with my good hand, to wash away all the blood. I cleaned my wrist off. The, I cleaned up the blood off the floor. I over my head over the sink and gave a small smile. I finally found a way to get rid of all my pain.

I quickly turned off the bath when the blood was gone and exited the bathroom. I quickly grabbed a jacket, and put it on to hide my face from people so they wouldn't see any of my tears. I walked over to the door. I took a deep breath, hoping I would not run into Sonny on my way to the car.

As, I opened the door. I saw a angry director in front of me.

"Why the hell weren't you at rehearsals?" he screamed.

I ignored him and started walking toward my car. I was walking past the cafeteria, when I heard a scream. I turned my head to see Blondie, starting at something that was walking across my floor. Must be there lunch. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

I got outside when I saw Sonny, there with here fiance. I looked at her right when she looked at me causing us to look into each others eyes. I could tell she saw all the saddens and hurt inside me. I bit the inside of my cheek to not scream and run away to die.

I quickly turned my head to look at the floor as I continued walking.

I got to my car, I turned my head to get one last glimpse at Sonny before I left. She was still standing where I last saw her, but her eyes where still on me.

I got inside my car, as tears started comming again. I wiped them away the best I could which wasn't much.

As, soon as I got home. I closed my eye preparing to get yelled at for cutting my wrist. When I remembered I had a jacket on, duh.

I got out of my car, I closed the door slowly and quietly. I took in a deep breath and opened the door, still hiding my wrist and my face. I looked up a little to see my little sister on the couch talking to her boyfriend. She looked just like me, but in girl form and younger. She is 13 about to be 14 next week. **{A/N: sterlings sister Scarrlet does look just like him, but I'm guessing age or making up depends if its right.}**

She glanced at me and said bye to her boyfriend.

"Hi." she said.

I just nodded my head that I acknowledged her because I knew if I spoke she would tell that I'm hurt and ask questions till I cracked, I started to head toward the stairs to my room.

"What's got you down?" she yelled at me. I just ignored her.

**SOPV (Scarlet)**

What's got you down?" I yelled he just flat out ignored me.

"Chad!" I yelled heading up the stairs after him. I saw im enter is room. I quickly got to his bedroom door. I tried to open it but at no success. I quickly went it my room and started looking for my lock pick.

**_*Ten-Minutes later*_**

I finally found it. I quickly rush to my brothers room. I picked the lock and opened the door to nothing. No one was in here. It was then I heard something coming from the bathroom. I put my ear to the door. It sounded like crying, not going to the bathroom. I picked the lock and peeked in to see a sight no-one ever wants to see...

* * *

Please review, please. I want at least ten. Or no update.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOPV (Scarrlet)**

What's got you down?" I yelled he just flat out ignored me.

"Chad!" I yelled heading up the stairs after him. I saw im enter is room. I quickly got to his bedroom door. I tried to open it but at no success. I quickly went it my room and started looking for my lock pick.

**_*Ten-Minutes later*_**

I finally found it. I quickly rush to my brothers room. I picked the lock and opened the door to nothing. No one was in here. It was then I heard something coming from the bathroom. I put my ear to the door. It sounded like crying, not going to the bathroom. I picked the lock and peeked in to see a sight no-one ever wants to see a person in the bathtub crying their eyes out and cuts on their wrists and letters made out of the freshest cuts.

"Chad." I screamed, he turned his head to look at me,. Then, back at his wrist tears still comming out of his eyes.

"What?" he said.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?. CHAD YOUR CUTTING YOURSELF. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANNA DO THAT." I screamed, tears in my eyes.

I knew he was about to explode.

I was surprised when I saw him wash his wrist off. He turned the tub on then stood in front of me, tears still in his eyes.

"It a long story..." he said walking by me.

I looked in the tub to see the blood gone, so I turned it off.

I walked out into the main bedroom part to see Chad currled up in a ball in the corrner of the room crying his eyes out. I toko in a deep breathand sat down next to him.

"I've got time." I said. He look at me a little confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For you to tell me the whole story." I told him.

"Don't you have a date in a hour."

"Yes, but your more important then my boyfriend, Chad, because you are my brother, I love you, and no one can replace you." I said rubbing his back.

"I love her." he whispered.

"You love who?" I asked.

"I love Sonny, Sonny Munroe.

"And..."

"She's is engagged."

"Go on..."

"From the beggining?"

"Yes, please."

"I was going to go get some frozen-yogurt. When, I heard her and her fiance say 'I love you.' Then, I ran in my dressing room, and cried my eyes out for an hour and wrote a song about how much I love her, everything we've gone through in life, and what will happen if she's not mine-" I cut him off.

"Chad, what is the bridge of the song?"

"Why?"

"Because that part has the most meaning, and I can tell you if you love is true or not."

"Oh... the chorse goes...

So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause you know that truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you

Don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you"

My mouth was open he dose mean it he is in love with her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded his head as he continued to cry in his knees. I got out my phone and texted my boyfriend, Clint. telling him I can't make our date. After a few seconds I got a reply saying that it was okay, because something happened between his sister and her boyfriend. And, that she need confronting.

"YOu know we have to tell mom and dad about your cutting." I told him.

He looked at me, "Please, don't I don't want them to worry." he explained.

"Fine, but if you just walk around in long sleeve shirts and or jackets they'll get suspitious, then take you to a doctor, and find out on their own." I said getting up and letting him think about it.

Not knowing that a whole other surprise even worse was just waiting for me down stairs...

**CPOV (Chad)**

As, soon as Scarrlet left and closed the door. I locked it,. Then, slid down the door crying.

I stayed in the position for about a hour, till I heard screaming and yelling down stairs.

I got up, slowly and went down stairs to see...

**{A/N: Okay I'm starting to think that it's king of mean to leave it off here so lets continue, or you weill miss alot of info in the story.}**

I got up slowly and went down stairs to see... a robber had broken into our house. I hid around the corrner.

"Kids were home." I heard my dad yell. Then, I heard two gun shots. I peeked around the corrner to see he shot my mum and dad. My sister currled up in a ball in the corner tears pouring. I can say one thing she's not the only one. It was then I heard a third shot. I saw the bullet go right into my sisters heart. It was then, the robber grabbed his bag and left the room.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called the police.

After, they hung up I went around the corner to my sisters side. She was almost dead while my mom and dad were dead in an instant, because they were shot in the head.

"Chad." my sister choked out.

"Yes." I said.

"Tell, Clint I love him." she said her voice getting lower by the second, but before I could say anything else she was gone.

I heard sirens in the distance. All I did was curl up in a bal in a dark corner, crying my eyes out and watched them get pulled away. After, about a hour. I picked up the land line and called a number I knew by heart, Sonny.

She picked up after the fourth ring.

**{A/N: Italics Sonny, normal}**

_"Hello?"_

"S-sonny."

_"Chad?"_

"Can I stay at your house tonight?"

_"Why?"_

"Can I tell you later and you just pick me up at my house, please?"

_"Sure, but your telling me why later okay."_

"Okay. Just get here quick please." I begged.

_"I'm on my way, bye."_

"No, please don't hang up I don't wanna be alone."

_"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"_

"Anything?"

_"How is your sister and her boyfriend's relationship going?"_

"Not about family, please." I cried

_"Oh, okay. Um... uh... how about what you said earlier?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"When you told me that you love me?"_

"I ment it, I do I love you. And, nothing can ever change that. Ever."

_"Okay.. um... I'm here do you want me to come in or you come out."_

"Come inside, and get me please."

_"Okay, bye."_

**_SPOV (Sonny)_**

As, I got out of the car and hung up the phone. I walked over to the door, to see the hinge of the door was chipped. Did someone break in?

"Chad." I yelled. Then, I saw a shadow in the corrner. I took a step near it and shock over took me...


	4. Chapter 4

**_SPOV (Sonny)_**

As, I got out of the car and hung up the phone. I walked over to the door, to see the hinge of the door was chipped. Did some one break in?

"Chad." I yelled. Then, I saw a shadow in the corner. I took a step near it and shock over took me there was Chad. In the corner, crying, shacking, and scared.

"Chad, what happened?" I said running to his side. I keeled down next to him. He then did something unexpected, he curled up next to me, resting his head on my shoulder, crying his eyes out, while wrapping his arms around my waist. I just let him rest there I didn't move, I didn't complain.

After, about hour I had enough of this. And, I want answers

"Chad, what happened?" I asked.

I heard him sniffle. He lifted his head which some how ended up on my stomach. And, looked into my eyes were bloodshot like he has been crying for hours. I moved a piece of hair from his face. When for some reason both of us started to lean in our lips were millimeters apart, then they touched. Our lips started moving in sync. And, for some reason I felt sparks in the kiss just like the sparks i felt when I kissed Eric, but Eric's were stronger. Eric's kisses also were hard and ruff. Chads kisses were soft and sweet like he never wanted to hurt me. Eric was there other way around it felt like he was trying to hurt me.

After, a while I don't know how, but I ended up on top of him. We were both in a heated make-out session. Reality came to me that I was engaged, so I quickly pulled away.

Me and Chad were both panting.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Kissing you when your engaged." he said looking down. Then, I realized he was crying again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because everyone i love and care about has left me or don't love me." he said burrowing his head in his knees. Then, I spotted something. It was small, but clearly visible. I grabbed his wrist, and saw three regular cuts on them, then I saw the letters _**'I LOVE YOU, SONNY MUNROE. Forever and Always.'**_ permanently scared in his skin.

I looked at Chad.

"You do mean it?" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes, Sonny I told you that." he whimpered, turning his head.

"Come on," I said standing up and grabbing his good hand pulling him off the ground, "lets get you to my house."

As, we were both in the car and I pulling out.

"Chad, what happened to where you had to come stay at my house tonight?" I asked.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Chad, what happened to where you had to come stay at my house tonight?" Sonny asked .

I felt my stomach tighten up, my heart pounded, my throat dried up, tears welled up in my eyes, and I knew i was about to break down for good.

The reasons why I was about break down were, 1) My parents and sister died right in front of my eyes, 2) I kissed the girl of my dreams with all my love and passion for her when it meant nothing to her but a kiss, 3) I person I Love doesn't love me back.

"Um..." I mumbled. We got to Sonny's apartment. I slowly got out. I saw her the most beautiful girl in the world waiting for me at the door. I gulped and unsteadily walked over to her. She put her arms around my waist, while I put one of my arms around her shoulder and the other on her hands that were supporting me, literally.

As, we got up to Sonny's floor of the building she let out a high pitch squeal, then let go of me and ran somewhere. I looked up to see Sonny being twirled around the place by her fiancé... Eric. I felt tears start coming form my eyes... hard.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I hit the floor. I looked at my wrist, and gulped it was true I will love her forever and always.

I looked back at happy couple to see them making-out, I felt crushed.

_And, I brought my fingers to my lips,  
They were the lips that,  
Sonny Munroe had kissed..._

I suddenly felt darkness take over me...

* * *

Okay one of you readers asked if there would be a contest in one of my story's. I'm not going to name who, okay it was TwilightJonasSuperfan.  
Anyways here is my well it is more like question then a Competition

How should this story end?

A.) Happy ending... (This means no sequel)

B.) Sad ending... (with sequel)

C.) Sad ending... (without sequel)

D.) I really don't care I just want u to continue this story.

And, who ever votes on it that has a account will be able to have a character in Sonny On A New Show.

P.S. this is my last update for the month because I'm sick and won't be able to get online. So sorry...

Please read an review my storys.

Also, some people are saying the Can't Have You has been a little to sad so this chap had a special twist in it and I hope you like it.

Please reveiw.


	5. EMERGANCY!

_**{A/N: remove spaces for the links.}**_

Will we stop mass extinction?

I've just signed an urgent global petition supporting a new treaty to prevent mass extinction. The petition will be delivered Friday at UN talks in Japan - check out the email below and sign on here:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Dear friends,

There are only 300 northern right whales left, and 99% of blue whales have been wiped out. These majestic giants are endangered species, and their case is being played out across the world, time and again. In fact, one third of all life forms on the planet are on the brink of extinction.

The natural world is being crushed by human activity, waste and exploitation. But there is a plan to save it - a global agreement to create, fund and enforce protected areas covering 20% of our lands and seas by 2020. And right now, 193 governments are meeting in Japan to address this crisis.

We have just 2 days left in this crucial meeting. Experts say that politicians are hesitant to adopt such an ambitious goal, but that a global public outcry could tip the balance, making leaders feel the eyes of the world upon them. Click to sign the urgent 20/20 petition, and forward this email widely - the message will be delivered directly to the meeting in Japan:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Ironically, 2010 is the International Year of Biodiversity. By now, our governments were supposed to have "achieved a significant reduction of the current rate of biodiversity loss." They have failed, consistently caving to industry when given a choice between narrow profit and protecting species. Our animals, plants, oceans, forests, soils, and rivers are choking under immense burdens from over-exploitation and other pressures.

Humans are the primary cause of this destruction. But we can turn it around - we've saved species from extinction before. The causes of biodiversity decline are vast, and stopping them is going to require a move away from empty piecemeal promises with no clarity on who will pay, to a bold plan with strict enforcement and serious funding. The 20/20 plan is precisely that: governments will be forced to execute strict programmes to ensure that 20% of our earth is protected by the 2020 deadline, and massively scale up funding.

It has to be now. All over the world the picture is beginning to look bleaker - there are only 3,200 tigers left in the wild, our oceans are running out of fish, and we're losing unique food sources to large mono-plantations. Nature is resilient, but we have to give it a safe place to bounce back. That's why this meeting is key - it's a watershed moment to accelerate action based on clear commitments that protect nature's capital.

If our governments feel overwhelming public pressure right now to be courageous, we can jolt them to commit to the 20/20 plan at this meeting. But it's going to take every one of us to get that message to echo around the convention in Japan. Sign this urgent petition below, then forward it widely:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Already this year Avaaz, members have played a critical role in protecting elephants, defending the whale-hunting ban, and securing the world's largest Marine Protected Area in the Chagos Islands. Our community has shown that we can set ambitious goals - and win. This campaign is the next stage in the essential battle to create the world that most of us everywhere want - where natural resources and species are valued, and our living planet is protected for future generations.

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

With hope,

Alice, Iain, Emma, Ricken, Paula, Benjamin, Mia, David, Graziela, Ben, and the rest of the Avaaz team

Sources:

The Times: "Third of all animals and plants face extinction"  
www. timesonline.

The Guardian: "Public awareness of the biodiversity crisis is virtually non-existent"  
www. guardian. /environment/blog/2010/sep/16/public-awareness-biodiversity-crisis

Sydney Morning Herald: "UN calls for immediate action to save life on earth"  
news. smh.

IUCN: "Why is biodiversity in crisis?"  
www. iucn. org/iyb/about/biodiversity_crisis/

More on the Convention of Biodiversity meeting  
www. cbd. int/cop10/


	6. Chapter 5

**__****__**

**_hey hey hey... Sorry for the long wait... busy with all my other stories... here are the results for contest and everyone who get character... REMEBER ONLY PEOPLE WITH THE WINNING VOTE GET TO BE CHARACTERS..._**

**_A: 12_**

**_B: 15_**

**_C: 1_**

**_Most people wanted a sequal with Happy Ending in the sequal... So that what the people want so that what people are going to get..._**

**_P.S. This story is now Co0-Written by PaCmAn FeVeR _**

**_Anyways on with the story..._**

* * *

Previously:

_I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I hit the floor. I looked at my wrist, and gulped it was true I will love her forever and always._

____

_I looked back at happy couple to see them making-out, I felt crushed._

_And, I brought my fingers to my lips,  
They were the lips that,  
Sonny Munroe had kissed..._

____

_I suddenly felt darkness take over me..._

_

* * *

_

**_____SPOV (Sonny's Point Of View)_**

After I was done kissing Eric. I looked over at Chad to see him passed out against the wall. Uh Oh...

"ERIC CALL A AMBULANCE!" I screamed running over to him. I got next to him and started shaking him.

"WAKE UP! OHH... WAKE UP CHAD..." I screamed again... no budge. I slapped him across the face to see if that would work. He started moving.

"Son-ny..." he choked out.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"I-i just want you to be happy..." he whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" I questioned. I turned my head to see Eric on the phone with a ambulance.

"I love you Sonny... forever & always." he exclaimed before gently closing his eyes.

"They said a ambulance will be here in twenty minutes." Eric told me whilst hugging me in the process.

**_EPOV (Eric's Point Of View)_**

I was in the middle of kissing Sonny when she pulled away.. damn. She turned her head around, then yelled "ERIC CALL A AMBULANCE!" then ran away. Urg! I turned around to see her kneeling next to some blond guy! I examined him to see if he was a threat! Meaning was he going to take away me Son-day! I saw cuts on his arm and words in the cuts they said I love SONNY MUNROE! OH THAT'S IT HE'S A THREAT! i BET HE IS JUST SOME BLOND BIG-HEADED DICK!

I took out my phone and PRETENDED to call a ambulance. I wanted him to die so he can't steal my girl.

When I pretended to hang up a walked over to Sonny and hugged her.

"They said a ambulance will be here in twenty minutes." I lied.

"That's to long." she mumbled into my shirt.

"How about this.. I'll take him to the hospital. Because I can get there faster then they can get here." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay! I'll go grab some stuff and meet you there." she said about to leave. OH NO! Think fast Umm. Ohh...

"No, you stay here and get rest for tomorrow. I'll call you every hour I get. Okay!" Nice thinking Eric.

"Okay." she said going into our apartment.

As, soon as she closed the door I picked up the boy who i recognized as Chad Dylan Cooper. And carried him down stair in a rushed motion, with a evil smirk this boy was going to die tonight!

**_TPOV (Tawni's Point Of View)_**

I was in the lobby of Sonny's apartment, heading toward the elevator. When I say Eric coming down he stairs with Chad? On his shoulder? What the hell?

* * *

Like it? Love it? Reveiw It? Please?


	7. Chapter 6

**__****__**

**_hey hey hey... Sorry for the long wait... busy with all my other stories... _**

**_Most people wanted a sequel with Happy Ending in the sequel... So that what the people want so that what people are going to get..._**

**_P.S. This story is now Co-Written by PaCmAn FeVeR _**

**_Anyways on with the story..._**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As, soon as she closed the door I picked up the boy who i recognized as Chad Dylan Cooper. And carried him down stair in a rushed motion, with a evil smirk this boy was going to die tonight!

* * *

_

**_TPOV (Tawni's Point Of View)_**

I was in the lobby of Sonny's apartment, heading toward the elevator. When I saw Eric coming down he stairs with Chad? On his shoulder? What the hell?

"Um... Eric why is chap on your shoulder?" I asked. He face looked scared, but quickly changed to a face of sadness.

"He passed out is the hallway, so I'm taking him to the hospital." he explained.

"On no. Come on we'll take my car." I stated turning around.

"NO!" he practically screamed.

"Why?" I yelled back. He looked shocked for a minute then a evil smirk crossed his features, but it went as soon as it came.

"Lets go." he stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world. I'm stating it now and forever he is bipolar.

When I got in the car with him I saw that evil smirk on his face again. Why does he keep doing that? As I turned to look behind behind me for traffic, I noticed Chad was starting to move a little, but not much.

As, soon as I got on the road I took off. Cops were tailing us. I turned my head to look at Eric. He was gripping the door and scooting back in his seat to stay straight.

"Get ready to get out and grab Chad, because were almost there." I yelled. Then, I saw the turn for the hospital. I took a sharp turn there. I slammed the brake when we got to the doors. The cops were right behind us. Eric quickly got out, picked Chad up, and took him inside.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see all the cops leaving. I blew out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

When, I parked the car. I saw Chad being wheeled away on a gurney.

* * *

**_EPOV (Eric's Point Of View)_**

As, soon as the nurse wheeled Chad anyway. I smirked, my plan will work. Mwhaha..

**_*2-hours-later*_**

"I don't know how he is they won't let me in the room." I said to Sonny on the phone.

"Ugh. Call me when they do." she sighed.

"Okay, bye." As, I hung up the phone a doctor came out of the room.

"You can see him now, but only one at a time." Dr. Reinald's said walking past us. I look at Blondie.

"You go first so you can tell Sonny how he is." she spoke, looking me in the eyes with a curious glance. I

I entered Chad's room to see him laying peacefully asleep on the bed. Aw.. to bad I need to ruin it.

I grabbed a pillow that was on a chair and walked over to him.

"It's time to die."

* * *

**CPOV (Chad's Point Of View)**

I listened around me. Beep. Beep. Beep. I heard a heart monitor go. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes are heavy. I feel weak. I feel hurt. I try to move nothing happens. My breathing is slow.

Suddenly a heard foot steps, loud ones. The person must be male. The steps stopped for a second then started again. The steps got closer to me. They sounded like the steps a murder take before they kill.

"It's time to die." I heard a raspy voice say.

Then, something was on my face. That, woke me up. My hand were went up to my face to feel a pillow. Whoever this is is suffocating me. I started kicking and trying to scream, but it came out muffled. My hand were trying to reach for something to throw at him.

I felt a plant. My hand reached for it. I touched it, but before I could grab it. Something grabbed it for me and moved it so I couldn't reach.

I continued kicking and screaming. I heard a crack in my head. I felt blood in my mouth. I continued using all my strength to try and get the pillow off me, but then I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I stopped living.

* * *

**_EPOV (Eric's Point Of View)_**

I held the pillow to his face. That was obviously a wake up call to him because he started kicking and clawing at my arms. I saw his hand starting to reach for something, but before he grabbed it I moved it away.

He continued with his fit to get air. I heard a loud snap. Then, blood started rolling down his face. I must have broke his nose. Good. He needs to feel pain. The pain I feel, when he is with MY GIRLFRIEND! NO SCRATCH THAT MY FIANCE!

He hand gripped the side of the bed, but before it could do anything it stopped. He stopped. I heard his heart monitor straight line. ! Yes. Now, he can't get in the way of me and my Son-day.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Review It? Please?

Also, check me out on twitter ManSuzShe


End file.
